Many transistors formed over a glass substrate or the like are manufactured using amorphous silicon, polycrystalline silicon, or the like, as typically seen in liquid crystal display devices. Although transistors including amorphous silicon have low field effect mobility, they can be formed over a larger glass substrate. On the other hand, although transistors including polycrystalline silicon have high field effect mobility, they are not suitable for being formed over a larger glass substrate.
Other than a transistor formed using silicon, a technique in which a transistor is formed using an oxide semiconductor and applied to an electronic device or an optical device has attracted attention. For example, a technique of manufacturing a transistor by using zinc oxide or In—Ga—Zn—O-based oxide as oxide semiconductor, and of using the transistor for a switching element of a pixel of a display device and the like is disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.